Continuer
by Yunikon-chan
Summary: Quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, c'est un drôle de cadeau d'adieu. Un cadeau empoisonné qui fait monter les larmes et blesse les cœurs. Mais ses derniers mots leur demandent d'avancer alors, pour elle, et un peu pour eux, ils vont continuer ..


_Continuer .._

Je regarde mes pieds. Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Pourquoi le temps ? De penser au temps me fait penser à Elle. Soudain, mes yeux me brûlent et mes pieds se brouillent derrière l'énième rideau de larmes qui coule sur mes joues. Mes épaules tressautent et j'essaie de respirer le plus normalement possible pour cacher ma faiblesse.

_Le chagrin est une tempête, un tsunami. Il arrive sans prévenir et vous submerge. Vous n'avez pas même le temps de prendre une bouffée de bonheur avant de vous noyer dans ses méandres..._

« Meldy... »

Sa voix est un soupir, lent et implorant. J'inspire profondément et vrille mon visage dans une moue qui m'aide à chasser l'empreinte récente du chagrin. Je me retourne enfin vers lui. Son visage, caché derrière ses cheveux bleus en bataille, est marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse. Ses yeux sont cernés à tel point qu'une partie de son tatouage est déformée. Ses joues sont marquées par les restes de larmes qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine d'essuyer, comme si les ignorer aidait à les arrêter. Cela me perturbe de voir Jellal dans cet état, lui qui porte tout le temps un masque de stoïcisme à toute épreuve.. jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

On se regarde un moment avant que l'un de nous deux se décide à prendre la parole. Je tiens toujours à la main la lettre avec Ses mots d'adieu. Elle veut qu'on continue le combat, qu'on continue comme avant... mais sans Elle.

Je prends finalement la parole.

« On devrait partir d'ici. »

Il baisse les yeux. Je fais de même. J'ai dit ça sans en penser un traître mot. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici. Pourtant Ses mots tourbillonnent dans mon esprit :

_Vivez la vie que j'ai partagé avec vous ... et continuez à vous battre_. Elle voulait qu'on continue d'avancer mais je ne peux pas avancer, je ne peux plus avancer.. À la façon dont il pince ses lèvres, Jellal non plus. S'en aller reviendrait à se séparer d'Elle, de sa présence encore si proche et lointaine à la fois. Je cède de nouveau aux larmes. Je n'essaye plus de me cacher, je n'en ai plus la force.

_Une fois que l'immense vague de chagrin s'est abattue sur vous, vous a brisé jusqu'aux os, vous pensez vous en être tiré. Vous regagnez la surface avec des efforts qui irradient dans votre corps tout entier , vous émergez et réalisez que ce n'est que le début …_

Son torse vient se poser contre mon dos, et, à travers mes sanglots je perçois son souffle saccadé. Je dois m'arrêter ! Ses bras m'étreignent comme si j'étais la solution à ses problèmes. Je le laisse faire, je me suis reposée assez souvent sur lui pour lui laisser ce moment de répit. Je l'entends renifler et gémir mais je ne bouge pas. Je me suis raidie. J'imagine un instant ÊTRE la solution dont nous avons tant besoin. Mais le poids de la responsabilité est trop important et je m'affaisse. Il faut que l'on continue, qu'on aille de l'avant. Et cela commence par partir d'ici. S'éloigner des derniers souvenirs que j'ai -que _nous_- avons d'Elle, rester ici ne nous servira qu'à nous morfondre et nous faire arrêter.

Malgré moi, je caresse cette idée... Non ! Il faut que l'on combatte Zeleph ! Tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu, Crime Sorecer devra tout faire pour éliminer sa magie, ses marques, son existence.

_La vérité est que le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de vous forcer à avancer. De vous arracher aux entraves du chagrin qui vous retiennent d'agir... _

Jellal se redresse lentement en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je me détache du rocher sur lequel j'étais appuyée. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai appris qu'Elle n'est plus là, je regarde autour de moi. Tout n'est que ruine, poussière mais tout est aussi étrangement calme. Le calme est apaisant. Il faut que je m'efforce d'être comme ce paysage : marqué par le temps et ses épreuves mais qui, petit à petit, se reconstruit. J'essuie mon visage tout en me persuadant que ça sera la dernière fois. Nous devons partir, Dranbolt a beau avoir modifié la mémoire du Conseil et passé l'éponge sur notre présence, nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Nous remettons nos capes et nous nous mettons à marcher dans la direction opposée à Crocus, vers notre avenir, nos combats et peut-être le pardon de nos pêchés. Nous sommes Crime Sorecer, et comme Elle l'a dit : _Cela signifie de ne pas oublier ses pêchés, de ne pas se laisser écraser par eux et espérer un jour qu'ils soient pardonnés_. Je jette un dernier regard à la ville derrière nous et serre ses derniers mots dans ma main avant de les glisser dans la poche intérieure de la cape.

« Nous continuerons le combat contre Zeleph, je Te le promets ! »

Puis je rattrape Jellal et m'accroche à son bras. Il me regarde surpris, puis me sourit et maladroitement, prend ma main et la serre. C'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il est désormais ma famille. On n'a pas besoin de mots avec Jellal, j'aime ça, surtout quand évoquer Son nom suffirait à me faire fondre en larmes.

_Agissez. Avancez. Vivez. Continuer à vivre et a profiter de la vie n'est pas une insulte à ceux qui sont partis. Continuer à vivre n'est pas oublier qui ils étaient. Continuez à vivre pour eux ! Continuez à faire vivre leur souvenir !_

_A ma Tatie, Marraine et deuxième Maman, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse. Mais je vis et je compte bien vivre à en mourir pour toi. _

_Je t'aime._


End file.
